<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Danganronpa RX: Resurrecting Memories by CiciTypes17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674579">Danganronpa RX: Resurrecting Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciTypes17/pseuds/CiciTypes17'>CiciTypes17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Danganronpa RX Timeline [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Horror, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Confusing, Festivals, Future, Gen, Guns, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Original Character(s), Other, Post-Canon, Rescue Missions, Resurrection, Scars, Suicide Attempt, Tags Contain Spoilers, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciTypes17/pseuds/CiciTypes17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Masumi Jonestu has began to form Team RX, the members are those who have competed in the previous Killing Game with the main goal is to keep them safe at all times from Team Danganronpa.<br/>But there is the mystery surrounding Masumi herself, she can not age nor die and she wants the 2nd Tragedy to end so she can find who she is and why she and some of her teammates have this condition.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujisaki Chihiro &amp; Ishimaru Kiyotaka &amp; Owada Mondo, Fujisaki Chihiro &amp; Owada Mondo, Harukawa Maki &amp; Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki &amp; Saihara Shuichi &amp; Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki &amp; Yumeno Himiko, Ishimaru Kiyotaka &amp; Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Original Character(s) &amp; Original Character(s), Saihara Shuichi/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Danganronpa RX Timeline [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“General Tsunoda.” A young-looking woman appears in front of the desk of the elderly woman, worn-down yet somewhat youthful but very pale; almost as worn-down, youthful and pale as youthful woman's hair.</p><p>

“Chief Warrant Jonetsu.” The elderly woman's light pink eyes stared back into the younger-looking's blue eyes.</p><p>

You could see that both Masumi Jonetsu and Keiko Tsunoda went through though times.</p><p>

“The survivors of the 53rd Killing Game have been found at Mount Kinbo.”</p><p>

“Near Kumamoto.”</p><p>

“Yes, and that can be large enough to hide a massive dome for a Worldwide film crew to hide their set.”</p><p>

“But even though Team Danganronpa had admitted defeat as we saw on the broadcast, shouldn’t they have came to us for that?”</p><p>

That’s very true.</p><p>

“We’ve been trying to stop them for over half a century, ever since the New Future Foundation have been formed.”</p><p>

“I know Jonetsu, and I don’t really know WHEN they'll actually surrender to us without lying.” Keiko puts her fingertips on her forehead, the heat caused by the frustrations could be felt as she breaths out.</p><p>

“Especially since what these kids went through...” Masumi's expression went from serious to saddened.</p><p>

“And Satoshi hasn’t taken Rantaro's well at all, he was a good boy.”</p><p>

“Got him into a few... Questionable habits though, General.” Masumi chuckled as the general smiled.</p><p>

“Anyways, I'm sending you and your squad to retrieve the children.”</p><p>

“Even their corpses as usual?”</p><p>

“Yes, you've done this too many times so you know what to do.”</p><p>

“I do, General.”</p><p>

“And since Team Danganronpa hasn’t done anything like this in the past, they might be planning something, so be on your guard and report back everything.”</p><p>

“Yes General.”</p><p>

“You’re dismissed, leave as soon as possible.”</p><p>

Masumi nodded, she then walked out the office, shutting the door behind her.</p><p>

She needs to be ready.</p><p>

Her squad needs to be ready.</p><p>

The sooner this war ends, the sooner she can worry about herself.<br/>
...</p><p>There is “the Barbed Crocus” in her worn-out glory, no one would get tired of observing her in curiosity and admiration; both with good reason.</p><p>As Masumi stepped in front of tens of thousands of soldiers, rookies to seniors alike, all different in looks and style as they were silent, looking at their Chief Warrant with respect and stood their stance.</p><p>“As you were.” And then they stood normally.</p><p>“As we found out, our reports stated that the survivors of Danganronpa V3 have been found on Mount Kinbo; Kumamoto.”</p><p>“Another location, again?”</p><p>“I’m not sure what the Team were thinking when they made one of their contestants a robot, but the fact that these kids were rebelling against Team Danganronpa is enough to put the entire series on hold, whether they wanted death or not.”</p><p>Masumi couldn’t stop thinking about them, the fact that they reject hope and despair in order to stop future killing games was a though feature.</p><p>And the fact that she’s seen shit like this before failing years prior only gave her more determination.</p><p>“Now, you know the drill, scout them out, retrieve the victims of the killing game and be on look out.” Masumi raised her voice like she’s done this so many times before. (Which she does)</p><p>“Yes, Ma’am!”</p><p>“Good, I’ll be answering any questions as we make our way to the runway, now move to the rescue helicopters ahead of you and pay attention!” everyone began to walk out through the opening where there are several rescue helicopters, jets, planes and you could see the sea from the red background.</p><p>“Now, any quick questions before we launch?” Masumi calls from Megaphone as she and several others march towards their vehicle.</p><p>She sees a left hand reach to the sky, she recognises that green glove from anywhere.<br/>
“What is it, Agarika-san?” Everyone else turned to a young boy as they kept walking.</p><p>The boy was around 16 years of age, had dark brown, curly hair with a bright pink streak at front and wore a red and black pair of headsets around his neck. His dark green eyes stared through the lens of his red rimmed glasses and towards Masumi.</p><p>He can be seen wearing a short sleeved turtleneck that is green on the right and mint on the left. He has his right wrist has a stripy red and dark red arm gaurd that goes up to his elbow. White shorts with pink striped on each side and a pair of black, zip-up boots with hot pink soles.</p><p>“About the survivors, what will happen to them when we rescue them?!”</p><p>“As for that, not even I’m sure, usually we either get there first and rescue them but in a few cases, our rescues have not been successful. But since we’re dealing with three survivors rather than the usual two, things tend to get a bit unpredictable.” </p><p>“Right, Ma’am!” Satoshi Agarika called out as he and several others enter a helicopter.<br/>
...<br/>
1,000 soldiers, including 7 who are still of high school age and have yet to finish their 3 years of training.<br/>
Masumi Jonetsu has a mission to do and she’s going to complete it with as minimal casualty as possible. For she is known as an Ultimate Survivor. If anything to prove her status, it's that herself underneath her uniform.</p><p>She just need to find herself once this is all over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue: Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>At the dome.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'd like to apologize for the absence, like most people, a writer's block was in place for me. So that would mean that I might be slow on updates when the story isn't 100% concrete.<br/>But with that aside on with the chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dome.<br/>The Team Danganronpa dome.<br/>The dome that held the 53rd cast of kids.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>All those kids, forced into a slower yet tensed Battle Royale, with only some making it out alive and scarred; physical, mentally and emotionally.<br/>I swear, this has to end, it will end, even if I couldn’t get back up.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>The choppers lowered, low enough we can land. To meet the young survivors, suddenly standing there in unreadable faces.</p>
<p>“Wh-Who are you?” That’s Shuichi, the girls, Maki and Himiko were in-between him, the former from I could assume had her knife behind her.</p>
<p>I can tell that this game made their opinions on the outside world are all fucked up to say the least.</p>
<p>“We’re part of the New Future Foundation, a company against Team Danganronpa.” I answered calmly.</p>
<p>“We’ve heard of Future Foundation but NEW Future Foundation?” asked Maki, in mistrusting tones.<br/>“Yes, Ms Harukawa,” I said.<br/>“As you all know, Team Danganronpa had you all in this Killing Game, but as we reviewed you profiles prior to this- “</p>
<p>“So we were just nothing but regular people who enjoy the Killing Games?” asked Himiko. <br/>“Like the entire world-“<br/>“Entire World?!” I raised and repeated.<br/>“About 78% of the entire population has been influenced by the Danganronpa series, some of them even raised up the crime rates, some even performed assassinations on people that fall on the remaining 22%.”</p>
<p>“But how do we know that you’re not taking us back to Team Danganronpa?” Maki stepped forward, revealing the knife, I just shift my eyes to the blade as I stood.<br/>It’s clear that none of them are buying my explanation. Some truths were revealed to them Live on broadcast, the broadcast that is international.</p>
<p>What else could I say, without me and my men having to use force to-</p>
<p>“Because they would’ve done so immediately if this was a regular outcome.” Satoshi Agarika began walking forward to my side.<br/>They looked at him.</p>
<p>“Think about, the rules of the game said that only 2 can leave, with the 3 of you here as well as the conclusion a few hours ago, we can assume that they’ve yet to come to a logical conclusion.”</p>
<p>“And what does that prove?” Himiko asked.<br/>“It can prove that we got an upper hand here, what with the fans leaving the fandom whilst broadcasting was still on, we’re one of the few people who just want the games to end and I can see how being the Ultimate Survivors can affect your lives.” He stared at them with a worried face.<br/>“Whether your background could change or whatever.”<br/>Everything went silent.</p>
<p>The survivors went in a thought.<br/>After what felt like an hour.<br/>“Alright, we will trust you.” Shuichi exclaimed.<br/>I nodded.</p>
<p>“Then hop o-“BANG!<br/>Screams, shock as a deafening pop appears behind me and my men.<br/>And another down, and another one down.<br/>Helicopter parts and debris came flying in the air. Some hitting the men, others barely missing them, some men bleed, some men fell to the ground.</p>
<p>“GET BEHIND ME, NOW!” A large chunk of helicopter comes in our direction and before it can hit us;<br/>“KNOCKBACK” I hit it. I then turned to a man that had just dived on the ground, a chunk of the helicopter blade that stabbed the ground, an inch too close to the head for anyone’s liking.</p>
<p>He turned his head to me as he rose, face drained from its colour.<br/>“RELEASE THE SMOKE SIGNAL.”<br/>“YES CAPTAIN!” He pulled out the rocket.<br/>“A firework?!”<br/>“Just watch!” Satoshi informs a pale Himiko.<br/>The rocket flew into the sky, screaming its high whistles into the hole above, leaving a trail of orange smoke as it flew higher.</p>
<p>“MEN, GRAB THE OTHERS AND SURROUND US!” they did just that. Some limp men hung around the ones that can still run.</p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Shuichi panicked.<br/>“What it looks like, a surprise attack from Team Danganronpa and us calling back up!” Satoshi said.<br/>“I thought you said Team Danganronpa was in thought of what to do!”<br/>Satoshi then turned his head to Maki in a stance like us all.<br/>“But it ain’t logical! If it wasn’t for Captain Jonetsu, we could’ve died and I doubt that exploding helicopter debris are accurate death dealers!” </p>
<p>And another bang here, and another band there. More debris comes flying.</p>
<p>“KNOCKBACK!” We all called simultaneously and all of the larger meteors came crashing the other way. <br/>“ARGH!” A Monokuma came out! And with a large bump on its head, most likely from a crashing chunk of brick.</p>
<p>“Hey! Watch where you fools aim!”<br/>I was definitely taken aback, I knew Monokumas have came to take away some previous survivors, that’s why we’re prepared for what is about to happen next.</p>
<p>“But then again, debris aren’t the greatest death dealers now, aren’t they?”<br/>But Motherkuma was destroyed by Kiibo, we all saw, so unless one of them survived the destruction, then there couldn’t be anymore around here.</p>
<p>Unless they are watching.</p>
<p>“Now then, I have a very special punishment, for Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective, Maki Harukawa, the Ultimate Assassin, Himiko Yumeno, the Ultimate Magician and all of you, from the New Future Foundation especially Masumi Jonetsu, the Ultimate Weapon!”</p>
<p>This title again? I never liked the Ultimates System, it makes you just as strong as you are vulnerable to the sicken public.</p>
<p>“Stay together, everyone.”</p>
<p>“Let’s give it all you got!”</p>
<p>“Live through this and escape!”</p>
<p>“IT’S PUNISHMENT TIME!”</p>
<p>Then the ground began to rumble.<br/>Everyone nearly lost their balance, what will await us? Despair? Another Game?</p>
<p>“EVERYONE! BRACE YOURSELVES!” I made my final call before the ground collapses under us, as we fell into whatever lies ahead.</p>
<p>All I know that they’re planning something and they’re not done yet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Prologue: Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Punishment is not what it seem.<br/>They've fallen into what seems like a secret film set, but more importantly... What's coming up for them?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry about the 2 month hiatus! (Again...) But everything stacked together really does a number on a Writer's Block!<br/>I'll TRY and do writing whenever I can but with that out of the way, enjoy this Chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coughs and splutters.</p>
<p>So much dust and debris and a hard fall.</p>
<p>Is everyone else okay?!</p>
<p>“Owwwww!” That was Himiko’s moaning and it was louder than the others.</p>
<p>“Men, be on guard!” I can see the drawing their weapons in all angles.<br/>
Punishment time?</p>
<p>“So Danganronpa isn’t over?!” Shuichi asked as Satoshi held his weapon.</p>
<p>“Class Trial ain’t gonna work against a crazed She-Boss and a Black Company.”</p>
<p>“But what ab-”</p>
<p>*Thud, thud, thud, thud. *</p>
<p>The noise caught my attention, in the fogged up mess, I snapped my neck to see a machine that was used for those games...</p>
<p>The closer it got, the more visible it became.<br/>
The less dust, the quicker to identify the threat.</p>
<p> “An Exisal?!” All blue like that Monokub’z colours and all, Boss really made sure that they were ready.</p>
<p>“How is that here?!” Maki asked in shock, readying herself with her knife in hand.</p>
<p>“Not only were they destroyed by Kiibo, the factory to make them was destroyed too.”</p>
<p>“THE factory?!” an animatronic voice calls out from one of the suits. “Try ONE OF the factories! They’re all over the world! Just try and stop us and Papa Kuma!”</p>
<p>I can hear the heavy footsteps, charging towards us. On the bright side, the debris was clearing up and I’ve NEVER seen THIS in the Ultimate Academy before.<br/>
Just bricks everywhere! It’s like being under the bridge or in the sewers.</p>
<p>Well, job’s never easy.</p>
<p>“Wait, is that a tunnel?” Shuichi pointed when the debris finally cleared up. He was right. A tunnel to our left, just about a dozen of footsteps to reach it from where we were.</p>
<p>And due to the roadblock...</p>
<p>“Captain Jonetsu! What is the strategy?” One of the men asked.<br/>
I looked at the Exisal, remembered what they all did last time.</p>
<p>“They could have a host inside, but they could also be automatically controlled.”<br/>
“Overwhelm it, check the hatch and see if you can control it yourselves, if not, disable their controls.” I looked at my men.<br/>
“Is that clear?”<br/>
“Yes Captain!” they all charged at the Exisal as they charged at us.</p>
<p>I hope I haven’t overwhelmed the survivors.<br/>
“Hey! I know this is overwhelming, but can you guys stay with me?” Satoshi asked Shuichi, Himiko and Maki.<br/>
“What for?! There’s no way up as of now!” Shuichi said, there would be if we got the right length tools to climb up to.</p>
<p>“I know that, but that tunnel you said could be a way out.” Satoshi got a spray can out.<br/>
“Is that spray paint?” Himiko asked.<br/>
“It’s for these guys.”<br/>
“Ah.”<br/>
“Satoshi! Everyone, let’s move!”<br/>
I began to race towards the entrance, but an Exisal claw almost had me.<br/>
At least I dodged it with a few small scratches.<br/>
“Break!” I shot the claw down. It snapped off the Exisal and onto the floor, burning away.</p>
<p>“Paralyze!” went another soldier from her hacking gun, the Exisal got hit.<br/>
"HEY! WHAT ARE YO-" Too bad 'Monokid' never got to say anything else<br/>
Another soldier got up onto the hatch and no piolet. He then ripped some wires from the controls.</p>
<p>“Go Captain!” The soldier called out with the ripped out wires in his hand.<br/>
“Cheers!” I lead the kids to the tunnel.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Very dark, very clustered, very hazardous.<br/>
Why did I think that taking these lot was a good idea?</p>
<p>Zzzzzt! The can of spray paint hissed as we kept moving.</p>
<p>“Stay close to me, all of you”</p>
<p>“Wait...” Maki interjected.</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t the Exisals know where we are if a trail’s left behind?”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t worry about them that much, they’ve been recycled over and over again and at this rate, it’s easy to figure out the basics of their machinery.” Satoshi explained, as continue his trail of paint.</p>
<p>“Besides, if you could get in and piolet one of those, then it shouldn’t be a problem for anyone.” </p>
<p>“But that still could be Team Danganronpa’s doing.”</p>
<p>“With your entire mind and identity?”</p>
<p>“That’s right.”</p>
<p>... </p>
<p>We kept moving, it’s easier said than done with even walking feeling like a chore and it’s only been 2 minutes.</p>
<p>And Himiko’s not helping that much.</p>
<p>“Shuichi, are you sure this is an exit?” she moaned.</p>
<p>“I said there MIGHT be an exit.” Shuichi replied.<br/>
“I didn’t say it was,” He looked at me.</p>
<p>“So how long have you’ve been doing this?”</p>
<p>“What? Rescuing tributes?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, if you can call them that..."</p>
<p>“About maybe 50 years, head’s kinda fuzzy after a few too many mallets to the sku-“</p>
<p>“Wait?! 50?!” Everybody stopped whilst Satoshi and I kept walking</p>
<p>“Surprised?”</p>
<p>“Well... Yeah.”<br/>
“But you look pretty young to be over 50!” Himiko said.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” I replied</p>
<p>“HEY! It wasn’t a complement! I was just stating what you guys were saying!”</p>
<p>“It’s quite a doozy story...” Satoshi interjected.</p>
<p>“Wait.” I stopped everyone as we were ahead of what seems like a new room.<br/>
You could still see what was in there, it reminds me of a film set.</p>
<p>“A film set?” Maki said.<br/>
“Down here?” Everything looked still in tack. The monitors on the wall, the cameras facing what seemed like a green screen, microphones were above and even some fold up chairs like what the film crews would... Sit on...</p>
<p>There was even an extra entrance on our right side of the room.</p>
<p>“Is this an interview room, like a talk show?” Shuichi asked.</p>
<p>“Seem this way, at least that’s what the General said about what happens after each season.”</p>
<p>“This doesn’t seem safe...” Himiko trembled.</p>
<p>"Not to mention creepy..."</p>
<p>“Satoshi, does you see anything following us?”<br/>
“No Captain.” He replied to my question.</p>
<p>“Okay, these cameras could be recording for all we know.”</p>
<p>“So stay low?” Maki asked and I gave her a nod.</p>
<p>“So explain to me why y’all want these lot to be in the film set again?” A robotic voice can be heard. And so can heavy footsteps, almost... Exisal-like.</p>
<p>I couldn’t hear anything else, it felt like a one-sided conversation or one of those old silent films with text-boxes.<br/>
“Ah, right boss!” the Robotic voice replied, as her entered through the other door, I silently ordered everyone to stay quiet and hidden.</p>
<p>“It’s Monosuke’s Exisal.” Shuichi whispered as he watches the giant mecha monkey place down a very large object.<br/>
“It’s like something out from a Sci-Fi movie like Alien or Star Trek.” Satoshi whispers.</p>
<p>“True, true.” I whispered back.</p>
<p>Then the Exisal placed down another object the same as this one, and then another one.</p>
<p>“What are these?” Maki asked quietly.<br/>
A long pause as I began to think.<br/>
“I might have an idea on what they could be, just keep your eyes on the Exisal for now.”</p>
<p>“So! When’s the wake-up call for these bastards?!” The voice from the Exisal asked out loud.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>“In 10 minutes?! Schedule’s short for ya in the broadcast! Imagine waking up, live on television in nothing but your birthday suit and the best damn part is that they didn’t know they ev-“</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>“R-right boss! If I see those kids anywhere, I’ll bring ‘em to ya for the Ultimate Punishment.”</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>“I’ll do it before the rest of the Monokubz do, especially Monodam! Catch ya later, Boss!”</p>
<p>The Exisal headed towards the exit, our enterance! </p>
<p>Shit!</p>
<p>“Captain! There’s another one coming!”<br/>
We all turned to Satoshi.<br/>
“It’s the pink one!” he continued whispering.</p>
<p>“Monophanie.” Maki’s face turned sickly pale, it’s not hard to see why, why does that type of personality even exist?! Who ever made her like that, deserves trash for all I care.<br/>
“Oh boy...” Himiko trembled as her face matches Maki’s.</p>
<p>“We have no choice but to fight. Satoshi?” I drew my Hacking Gun out.<br/>
“Ready!” He drew his out.</p>
<p>The 2 Exisals came in-between our only pathway.<br/>
"FOUND YOU, YOU BASTARDS!" They said simultaneously.<br/>
"Wait! Monophanie?! How did you find them?!" </p>
<p>“It was pretty easy with that spray paint!” the pink one called out.<br/>
“Do you know what else is pretty easy?” Satoshi points his gun at it.<br/>
“Paralyze!” then with that, the pink Exisal was down.</p>
<p>“AH! I can’t control my Exisal! The controls are deep fried! And I hurl at fat fried food!” As ‘Monophanie’ was blabbering away, Satoshi used his Hacking Gun to open the hatch!</p>
<p>His Hacking Gun is different to mine, it has 2 modes, gun mode and grapple mode. The latter is pretty self-explanatory and is the mode he used.</p>
<p>“You bastard!”</p>
<p>“Actually, my parents married 2 years before I was born, where’s your mom?”<br/>
Satoshi grappled to the hatch and with no piolet inside, he got in.</p>
<p>“I don’t know momm- huh?! What are you doing?!”<br/>
“Taking over.”<br/>
“And not a boy’s colour like red or green?!”<br/>
“Colour doesn’t defy gender you know!l, though I do like those 2 colours too.”<br/>
The machine shut down.</p>
<p>Meanwhile whilst Satoshi's dealing with <i> her</i></p>
<p>
 “Captain? Shoot that Exisal down!” Maki called to me with a knife ready in her hand.<br/>
“Ha! You think you can gun me down?! The Monokubz never gives in to bastards and bitches like yo-“
</p>
<p>
 “Paralyze!” Just shut up.
</p>
<p>
 I saw Maki dash past me and climbed into the hatch, shutting it after getting in position.<br/>
“What?! You think you coul-“ the Exisal went silent.
</p>
<p>
 ...
</p>
<p>
 “Maki? Satoshi?”
</p>
<p>
 “I’m okay!” the pink Exisal called out.<br/>
“Same here!” the yellow one replied.
</p>
<p>
 “This is what happens when you reuse some of the old stiches, they gets predictable.” I feel you there, Satoshi.
</p>
<p>
 “Let’s move!” I ordered them towards the room and towards the capsule like objects.<br/>
All 3 are in shiney silver and large enough to fit at least one person each inside.
</p>
<p>
 A green window is visible at the front and it looks like you can open it.<br/>
“Wait...” Satoshi asked from his Exisal.<br/>
“Why do they remind me of your Coffin?”<br/>
"Coffin? Is this a joke?" Shuichi asked in offensive tones.<br/>
"No, it's not like that!"
</p>
<p>
 “ANYWAYS, I don’t know, I’m getting a bad feeling about this.” Shuichi turned away to the strange objects and took a closer look.
</p>
<p>
 “Ah!” Shuichi made us turn to him.<br/>
“T-there’s a person inside!”
</p>
<p>
 "Inside each one?”
</p>
<p>
 “Yes!” We dashed towards him and the 'coffins' and carefully braking so we don’t damage them or knock them over.
</p>
<p>
 “Careful, this could either be a trap or actuality, real people...” I stopped and looked in awe and horror at the holders inside the ‘coffins’.
</p>
<p>
 Of course, I never shown my reaction to everyone.<br/>
“Wait! I-I know those people!” Satoshi face whitened. His face was getting moist from the shock, his pupils strunk and his voice shakened with confusion and realisation.
</p>
<p>
 One person inside has a small build and short, light brown hair. I could just see some scars underneath his bangs, he looks very... Cutesy in a way.
</p>
<p>
 The next was much taller, muscular and slightly tanned with lightning marks all over his body. He has wavy, orange-brown hair and some dark brown hair underneath.
</p>
<p>
 The final person wasn’t as muscular as the last person but still got quite an impressive build. Black hair and bushy eyebrows to boot and I can see a small scar from the scalp of his head and it travelled just above his brows.
</p>
<p>
Each one of them have a breathing mask coving their nose and mouth, wires that Conner to the machine and body, from wrist, from neck, from heart, all for different uses.
</p>
<p>
 No...
</p>
<p>
 Then... Where are the other deceased kids? Why aren’t they with them? Why are those three here?!
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Masumi, Satoshi, Shuichi, Maki and Himiko are in a large room with 3 people in a pod each.<br/>What the hell is going on here?!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wait... Now that you mention it...” Shuichi begins.</p><p>“I do remember seeing Tsumugi cosplaying as 3 of those characters,” the audience saw it too.</p><p>“And then there that Hope’s Peak Book, it contained SOME of the right information about the Tragedy.”</p><p>“Did it say anything about any of the students?” Satoshi asked as he reopened his hatch.</p><p>“I do remember that it said that there were 15 participants, I didn’t see any names and that only 6 survived... the Mastermind behind it all was Junko Enoshima... The-“</p><p>“The 1st, the real one.”</p><p>“But how would you know whether it’s real or not?”<br/>Satoshi climbed out and walked towards the panicking detective.</p><p>“I get that’s y’all still processing all of this but there are better times to get all panicky and what not.”<br/>Shuichi took a deep breath.</p><p>“Sorry... It’s..  just a lot.”</p><p>“I get that, and to answer your question, you said that the pain is real, you also said that it doesn’t matter what seems to be true for you all, just watch along.”</p><p>“So, what do we do now?” Himiko asked.</p><p>“Well... There are monitors on each Coffin.”</p><p>“Wait, Coffin?!”</p><p>“I’ll fill you in later.” I checked the monitor on one of the Coffins and I can see his heart rate:</p><p>Heart Rate.<br/>94</p><p>Pulse Rate.<br/>102</p><p>Process?<br/>100%</p><p>Wait...</p><p>“Does the other 2 have 100% at the bottom of the monitor?”</p><p>“Ah, yes.” Shuichi replied.</p><p>“Same here.” So did Himiko.</p><p>“So what are you planning?” Maki asked.</p><p>“On one hand, taking them to the island,” I started.</p><p>“But on the other hand, there are still some things I need to clear up, like checking that they’re actually real and not just copies.”</p><p>“Copies?”</p><p>“Team Danganronpa’s capable at making surreal atmospheres and give people the Placebo effect.”<br/>“At this point, it wouldn’t surprise me too much if they were copies of what was originally there.” Shuichi then had a closer look at the small boy’s forehead.</p><p>*BEEP!*</p><p>Huh?!</p><p>The machine made a noise.<br/>“Shuichi! What happened?” I asked in a mix of horror and confusion.</p><p>“It just went o-“ the hatch begins to slowly open, releasing steam, drifting onto the ground.</p><p>“Did any of these things have a button?” Maki asked.<br/>“No! I didn’t see a button.”</p><p>The cool steam eventually cleared off and we could see the person inside.</p><p>“Well at least he’s not naked.” Himiko earned a glare from all of us.</p><p>At least he’s wearing a lab towel around his waist.</p><p>“Mmm... Mn!” he was now pulling faces, almost like he was suffering from a nightmare. Poor kid.</p><p>“Dah!” he then sprung up in, he was sweating, he was breathing quickly and he was on the verge of tears.</p><p>“No...” he began to tremble and those tears fell, hugging himself as he reminds sitting on the coffin he just got up from.</p><p>Satoshi opened his hatch.</p><p>“Excuse me?” the boy in the towel whipped his head to where Satoshi is. </p><p>The boy just stared at him.</p><p>“Um... Have we met before?” the boy asked.</p><p>“No.” Satoshi replied. “Do you need you help?”</p><p>“My head’s sore... Ah!” I think he may have thought of something.</p><p>“Mo-“ </p><p>*THUD* *THUD* *THUD*</p><p>I recognize that sound!</p><p>“More Exisals! They’re coming!” Shuichi exclaimed.<br/>“Shouldn’t we hide?” Maki asked.</p><p>“Wait... Exisals?” The boy asked.</p><p>“Hang on! I got an idea but I’ll admit, it’s more of a gamble.” Satoshi then rushed back into the pink Exisal, locking the hatch.</p><p>*THUD* *THUD* *THUD*</p><p>“Listen, I know it’s a lot, but I promise, you’ll get answers eventually!” I quickly picked up the boy and carried him towards a pile of boxes, Shuichi and Himiko followed suite, leaving Maki and Satoshi in Exisals.</p><p>“Ah! Monosuke! Monophanie!” The red Exisal appears from one entrance followed by a green one.</p><p>“Monotaro!” called out the pink Exisal, it sounded like Monophanie herself. </p><p>“Have you seen any of those bastards anywhere?”</p><p>“Nope! I don’t even know which way to go around here!”</p><p>“I-DO I-KNOW-THE-WAY!”</p><p>“What was that horrible noise?”</p><p>“Eerrrrr... I have no clue! Must be a draft!”</p><p>Poor Monodam.</p><p>“I know! How about we pair up! We could hunt those bastards together! Whoever they are!”</p><p>“Dumbass!” That was Maki in Monosuke voice.<br/>“It’s supposed to be a contest! First Monokub to catch the bastards win whatever Boss gives us, ALONE!”</p><p>“But I found you with Monophanie.”</p><p>“We ran into each other! It doesn’t count!”</p><p>“MONOTARO-WAS-WITH-ME!”</p><p>“What was that horrible noise?”</p><p>“Eerrrrr... I have no clue! Must be a draft!”<br/>“...”</p><p>“Anyways, I’ll be off now!”</p><p>“Huwawah?! Monosuke! Where are you going?”</p><p>“Hunting those bastards like we were supposed to you moron! How many times do you have to be reminded that this is a contest set by the boss!”</p><p>“WAIT! FATHER-WAS-THE-ONE-WHO-MADE-US-GO!”</p><p>“What was that horrible noise?”</p><p>“Eerrrrr... It was a hint!”</p><p>“What hin-“ *POW!*</p><p>“This is because I wanna win!” the pink Exisal called out, giving the red one a metallic uppercut.</p><p>“YOU-ARE-NOT-MY-DEAR-SISTER!”</p><p>“And I’m certainly not your brother!” the yellow Exisal came charging at the green one, then colliding to knock it down.</p><p>“Nor am I a returning tribute, if that’s what you’re doing.” The voice came back to Maki.</p><p>“Woah... What is this?” the boy asked quietly as the rest of us remained hidden behind all those boxes.</p><p>“They’re Exisals.” I replied.</p><p>“Impressive!” </p><p>*BEEP!* </p><p>The second hatch, belonging to the bulkier of the trio, is being opened, whilst the Exisal 2v2 is still going on!</p><p>“Ah! Since you 2 are here, might as well shut the room down!”<br/>Then I hear a heavy slam the shook the room.</p><p>“Oh no! We’re trapped!” Satoshi exclaimed in a terrified tone, I quietly peeped a bit to see the motion and I saw the once opened tunnel path that Monosuke entered from, now covered by a metal, iron wall.</p><p>“He’s right, it’s iron too.”</p><p>“Why must everything happen at once?!” Himiko began to pull her hair and hat down harshly.</p><p>“Whoever’s woken up from there could cause the Monokubz' attention towards them...” Shuichi points out, that could be dangerous for them and for all of us too.</p><p>“I... I feel useless...” the boy sniffled, eyes reddened from holding back tears.</p><p>“Hey! It’s not your fault!” Himiko comforted him.<br/>“Just because you’ve only woken up, doesn’t make you a problem!”</p><p>“So, about this next person to wake up,” Shuichi turned to me.<br/>“He’ll most likely be dizzy and his entire body would feel like it was on fire.”</p><p>“Would he, Captain?” I gave Shuichi a blank yet serious look.</p><p>"Or maybe he'll be out cold, I’ll get him over here.”</p><p>“But what about the Monokubz?”</p><p>“Satoshi and Maki can deal with them, if they get too close towards me, I’ll paralyze them.”</p><p>Shuichi paused, but then he nodded.</p><p>I dashed toward the opening hatch, Megaphone out ready.</p><p>“Ahha! Another one!” Shit. The red one spot me.</p><p>“Hey! Your fight’s with me!” phew! Satoshi tail-whipped it before it could take another step. </p><p>I have to get to him.</p><p>I looked at him, he was still out cold.</p><p>Careful not to disturb him, I gently picked him up.<br/>Shuichi just looked at me in a surprised expression, must be the fact I was carrying him, in bridal style.</p><p>“Stop giving me that look.” I quickly ran toward our cover, putting the man in my arms down.</p><p>“M-Mondo?” I turned to the course of the voice.</p><p>“Do you know him?” Shuichi asked him.</p><p>“Y-Yes, he’s one of my classmates...”</p><p>“He’s ripped.” </p><p>“Really, Himiko?”</p><p>“What?” Good grief, why now?</p><p>“Anyways, will Maki and... Satoshi was it?” We watched the Exisals still duking it out.</p><p>Monotaro suddenly jumped in the air and was falling toward Maki who was dealing with Monodam, but Satoshi called Maki to move.</p><p>“MOVE! NOW!”</p><p>Maki decided to shove Monodam as Monotaro was 2 feet away from landing where Maki was.</p><p>*CRASH*</p><p>“AH! Monodam! Watch where you’re going!”</p><p>“SORRY-BROTHER.”</p><p>“What about the other person inside the last hatch?” Himiko<br/>“The thing is, I don’t want to open the hatch myself in case it could cause problems.”</p><p>“Who’s in there?” the boy asked.</p><p>“I don’t know, I could give you a brief description, if you’d like.”</p><p>“Um... Sure.”</p><p>“Why a description?” Himiko asked.</p><p>“Is it because of him knowing who the second person is?” Shuichi asked, confirming my hunch.</p><p>“That’s right.” I looked at the boy. “He is somewhat ripped, his hair is shaven black-“</p><p>“Does he have big eyebrows?!”</p><p>“Yep, first thing I noticed.”</p><p>“That’s Taka! Another classmate of mine, he’s a great leader and he was really close with Mondo!” As I thought.<br/>“Wait... You didn’t mention your name...” Himiko points out.</p><p>“Oh! My name is Chihiro F-Fujisaki.” I guess his shock turned back into stuttering.</p><p>“Okay Chihiro,” I calmly looked at him.<br/>“What we’re going to do is get you, Mondo, Taka and 3 others out of this place and we’ll take you to our place, for not only questioning but for your own safety.”</p><p>“O-okay... It’s just been a stressful time with everything happening all at once!”</p><p>“That’s fine,” I heard heavy footsteps coming closer.</p><p>“It’s the Monokubz!” I nodded at Shuichi’s warning.</p><p>“Also, I’d like you all to move!” I quickly picked the unconscious Mondo up and we all rushed away from an upcoming Exisal stomp. Crushing the boxes.</p><p>“Will Mondo be okay?!” Chihiro asked.</p><p>“I hope so!” </p><p>“HEY! Get back here!” </p><p>“Sorry Ninja Kuma,” Satoshi then jumped in the air and then he launched himself from the Exisal, airborne and all!</p><p>“What?!” Maki saw what happened to Satoshi and so did the remaining Monokubz. “Do you WANT to die?!”<br/>“I was wondering that too!” Monotaro chimed in, Maki then punched him.</p><p>Satoshi then pulled his Megaphone out and launched the graphing mode towards Monodam, catching it and  then wheeling himself towards the green Exisal.<br/>“HUH?” Monodam saw Satoshi coming in for a landing, just by the hatch. And forcefully opened it!</p><p>“WHAT-ARE-YOU-DOING?!” Monodam asked in a panic as Satoshi began to climb inside the Exisal, but struggled as it began to shake.</p><p>“ARGH!” Satoshi flung out and hit the floor flat.<br/>*THUD*<br/>“Yay!” Monotaro turned around and saw Satoshi on the floor, groaning from the nasty bellyflop. Monotaro began to charge towards him!</p><p>“My turned to stomp on the basta-!” Monotaro didn’t get to finish his sentence as the Pink Exisal fell onto of him, blowing them up instantly.</p><p>We were lucky that we got out of the way from there.</p><p>“Well, that’s one way to get rid of an Exisal.” Himiko smirked.</p><p>I felt worried for Satoshi, but also impressed at him.<br/>“I wanted to get Monodam...” he groaned, holding his chest as he finally got standing up again.<br/>“Hey! Are you okay?!” Maki called from afar.</p><p>“Focus on... Monodam!” Satoshi panted, unsurprisingly due to his sore lungs and ribs.</p><p>Monodam hooked Maki scare on the base. And again. And again.</p><p>“Paralyze!” I shouted and shot towards Monodam’s Exisal, whilst carrying Mondo with one hand.</p><p>The bullet hit the leg of the Exisal.</p><p>“Maki! Get out of there!” Shuichi cried out.</p><p>“I’m trying!” Oh dear...<br/>“The hatch of the Exisal won’t budge open!” </p><p>“I’ll deal with Monodam and see if I can get Maki out!” I said to everyone else as I lay Mondo down.</p><p>*BEEP!* </p><p>“The last hatch is about to open!” Shuichi pointed out. <br/>“Satoshi! You need to go!” I called out toward him.<br/>“But Monodam and... Maki-“ I cut him off.</p><p>“Are you sure you can still fight?” I asked as I rushed towards him, Monodam was getting back up from paralysis.</p><p>“SO-THAT-IS-HOW-YOU-WOULD-LIKE-TO-PLAY?” Monodam turned to us. But then he noticed the opening hatch.</p><p>“ON-SECOND-THOUGHT” He began to charge towards it! Not good! Not before I had to get myself and Satoshi away from an incoming stomp.</p><p>“He’s going after the hatch!” I called out.</p><p>“I won’t make it! And I certainly don’t want a chance to hit the hatch!”</p><p>“We’ll get him! Just shoot!” Chihiro was suddenly<br/>running towards the last hatch, forcefully opening it wider and struggled to get the bushy browed man out. Shuichi had to come running in and helped.</p><p>“Monodam!!!” Shuichi grabbed the legs of the unconscious Taka, readying to take off with Chihiro, who was at the other end, holding Taka’s arms.</p><p>“Paralyze!” Satoshi out the bullet towards Monodam’s way, it would’ve hit him if he haven’t jumped in the air, hitting the now empty hatch as I predicted.</p><p>“SHUICHI! CHIHIRO! LOOK OUT!” Himiko cried out as she got up by Mondo, who is still out cold.</p><p>“To my right!” I knew it was Shuichi. But I was too busy getting Maki out from her Exisal.</p><p>“Just help Shuichi!”</p><p>“Satoshi’s doing that! You... Need... Help!” I finally got rid of the very dense Hatch and got Maki out.<br/>“You okay?” Maki nodded my question, the she got out.</p><p>*CRASH!* Shit! No!</p><p>“NOOOO-I-MISSED!” To the left, I saw Chihiro and Shuichi, shaken, but they got away with Taka still in their grips.</p><p>“Inside’s useless, it’s completely wrecked.” <br/>“Okay, did you-“<br/>“Already pulled them out.” I took a peep inside and the wires were shredded out.</p><p>We raced toward Monodam, who was already chasing Shuichi and Chihiro and Satoshi just grappled at Monodam’s Exisal. He was airborne.<br/>“Satoshi!” I cried out.</p><p>“I got this! BURN!” A spam of bullets burned the metal of the Exisal’s arm where Monodam was about to grab Chihiro. This causes the arm to stop, and it caused a short circuit. The metal liquidised into hot magma-like ooze.</p><p>“WHAT-ARE-YOU-DOING?”</p><p>“Amputating your arm.” The targeted arm melted off. </p><p>“If you want to hit someone, then pick one who’s armed!” he looked at Shuichi and Chihiro.</p><p>“Go! Get to the others!”<br/>“O-Okay!” Shuichi exclaimed.</p><p>“...mmmm....uuuuuuuuuu.....” </p><p>“Ah! It’s Taka!” Taka’s face began to flinch, his face displays a mixture of pain and uncomfortableness. Chihiro looked in utter shock and relief to see that his classmate was at least waking up as him and Shuichi ran as quickly towards Himiko and Mondo as they could.</p><p>“Captain Jonetsu!” Satoshi called out as he see me and Maki heading towards him and the last Exisal.<br/>“BREAK!” I shot out a bullet at the Exisal as Satoshi jumped down, expecting my shot.</p><p>“OW” Monodam cried in flattened tones. He turned to where the shot came from, me, ready to shot back again.<br/>“Not much of a shooter, aren’t you?!”</p><p>“YOU-THERE!” Monodam came charging towards me.</p><p>“KNOCKBACK!” Satoshi shot out a cyan Knockback bullet, he was behind the charging Exisal and the bullet caused Monodam to fall face foreward in midair, crashing in don’t of me.</p><p>“Thank you, Satoshi!” Just the right angle too, I opened the hatch and took my Hacking Gun out and aimed at the controls.</p><p>“Burn.” And the controls alit.</p><p>“OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-Oooooow-ooooowa” Monodam flatly screamed as he began to shut down.</p><p>I began to walk away from the Exisal, looking back in case it tries to moves.</p><p>“Maki, Satoshi, Move away from that Exisal.” And they did just that, they rushed towards everyone else.</p><p>We definitely made a quite a mess. </p><p>Cameras were smashed, the green screen was torn off and even some of the lights from the ceiling were kind of damaged.</p><p>“Is everyone okay?” I asked, those who were up nodded.</p><p>“You said that he was waking up, right?” Satoshi asked as he pointed at Taka, still stirring.</p><p>“Oh! Y-yes he was!”<br/>“He's not stirring yet.” Himiko pointed out to Mondo, still unconscious.<br/>“Nnnnn... No...” It was Taka, slowly opening his eyes.<br/>“Got a question.” Maki said.</p><p>“If he’s up before the other one, then why isn’t he stirring or showing any signs of getting up?”<br/>I had to pause and think of what to say. Should I tell them? Will they understand? Would they think of me as suspicious? Would they not trust me or the New Future Foundation?</p><p>I took a deep breath.<br/>“It’s because he had a painful death.” I said calmly and more questions broke loose.</p><p>“Death?! Are you serious?” Maki asked angrily and in annoyed tones at once.</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>“But if he’s dead, then how is he still alive?” Himiko barged in.</p><p>“I’ve been trying to find out how for years now, but- “</p><p>“NnnnAaaaarghaaa!” The questionnaire was interrupted by Taka, eyes open, sitting up and his face is in utter shock, pale to the point where he could’ve seen a ghost.<br/>We just stayed still, not noise other than Taka’s heavy breathing.</p><p>As his breath steadied, he took a look around his surroundings.</p><p>“W-What is this?! How did I end up here?!” he then looked down... And saw a towel wrapped around his waist.</p><p>“GUH! WHY AM I IN A TOWEL?! I NEVER ARRIVED HERE LAST TIME! I’M IN AN OPEN ROOM! IT’S COLD! IS THIS THE SECRET EXIT THE NOTE TOLD ME?! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!!!!”</p><p>That was... A reasonable reaction...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you have anything to say about my work then feel free to leave a comment and give out Kudos if you enjoy it so far.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>